<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>記憶 by AAluminium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019056">記憶</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium'>AAluminium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты пробовал местный чай?..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aokiji | Kuzan/Nico Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>記憶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cldrwt">Cldrwt</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Ара-ра?.. </p>
<p>	Кузан, поправив ремешок своего вещмешка, заметил смутно знакомую хрупкую фигуру, сидящую к нему спиной. Мужчина внимательно изучил взглядом тонкий силуэт: длинные ниспадающие на спину волосы, прямая осанка – и непоколебимое спокойствие, которое женщина буквально излучала. </p>
<p>– Нико Робин. </p>
<p>	От звука его голоса она даже не вздрогнула – ее синие глаза по-прежнему вглядывались в бескрайнюю синеву океана, раскинувшегося перед откосом острова Чайных Лепестков. Когда-то напуганная малышка, девочка, которую прогнали из собственного дома, больше не шарахалась от каждого шороха: наоборот, Нико Робин приобрела уверенность в себе – и в своем будущем, которое хоть и было туманным, больше не сулило ей одиночества. </p>
<p>	Она удивительным образом вписывалась в здешнюю атмосферу умиротворения: окруженная ореолом розовых лепестков, она держала в бледных руках небольшую чашечку с золотистыми швами. На покрывале, которое она предварительно расстелила на траве, мирно стояла темная деревянная подставка с небольшим круглым чайничком – она действительно поняла внутреннюю философию этого места, и, кажется, буквально вписала себя в историю этого места, так не похожего на Охару – и на Арабасту, которая временно стала ей домом. </p>
<p>– Я рада, что ты смог добраться сюда. </p>
<p>	В ее голосе – никакой враждебности. Робин не выглядела настороженной или нервной, но и панибратством ее короткое приветствие было не назвать: она как будто бы разговаривала со старым другом, который давно исчез из ее жизни, а теперь снова вернулся; Кузан против собственной воли стал для нее столпом, который позволил ей жить дальше так, как она сама считала нужным. Он говорил, что убил бы ее без колебаний. Он говорил, что ему и самому стало бы легче – и она думала, что большей искренности никогда ни от кого не добьется.</p>
<p>– Ты пробовал местный чай?.. </p>
<p>	Пара рук стремительно, но в то же время мягко подняла небесно-голубой чайник и подставила маленькую чашечку с цветочным узором. </p>
<p>	Да, Робин была живым воплощением этого острова: неторопливая, размеренная и преисполненная уверенности в своих собственных силах, она даже не посчитала нужным сбежать от него, хотя боялась его больше, чем Акаину. Или эти дни уже прошли – и он стал для нее кем-то другим?.. </p>
<p>– Спасибо. </p>
<p>	Женщина наконец-то обернулась – и одарила его мягкой улыбкой, подсвеченной лучами заходящего солнца. В темных прядях запутался лепесток сакуры. Удивительно, но, кажется, она стала единственным человеком, кто не винил его за переход на сторону Черной Бороды. Робин, разумеется, не знала истинных целей бывшего адмирала, и, вероятно, догадывалась, что у этого решения есть двойное дно, однако даже в их последнюю встречу с ее губ не слетело ни слова осуждения – только непонимание и тот же первобытный страх маленькой девочки, оставленной на сгорающем дотла острове.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>